Hocus Pocus 2: Return of the Sanderson Sisters
by Rory4
Summary: ON HOLD. Soon to be fully rewritten!
1. Default Chapter

Hello, I wanted to write a fic for the disney movie Hocus Pocus, and since there was no section for it, so I decided to put it under disney since it's a disney movie. Anyway, please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hocus Pocus or any of the characters.  
  
Summary: It has been six years since the events of 1993, the fateful night when a virgin lit the Black Flame candle and brought back the infamous Sanderson sisters. But now, some way, some how, the sisters are back again and are ready to wreak havoc. So once again Dani, Allison, Max and possibly Zachary must reunite to put a stop to them..... once again.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Dani looked at her calender, and crossed out another day. Four more days till Halloween. She was still debating whether or not she was to go tick or treating or not yet. After all, she was fourteen now and had a "cool teenager" rep. to keep up. She sighed. She had just started eigth grade, and she really liked it. Max was starting his second year of collage, along with Allison. After six years, they were still going out and as happy as ever. Still debating, she thought 'On the other hand I could go to Eathen's halloween party' Eathen was a boy in her class whom she had been crushing on since school began. All her friends, especially Noah told her she was crazy. That he was so stuck up, and she didn't need someone like that. 'Still' she thought, 'He may be snobby but he's really hot!' Halloween was Dani's favorite holiday, so why not try somthing new? Like a party. She stared at her ceiling for a second, and her thoughts trailed, somehow to Binks. She still missed him, although she knew he nwas with her, and he was free, it still made her chest tighten and tears well up in her eyes, it hurt. 'Anyway' she thought on a happier note. She still had to think about her all hallows eve plans, and she still had four days. She would think about it tommorow, she thought as she reached over and turned off her light. 'After she got her beuty sleep' and with that, Dani Dennison fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	2. Chapter two

Return of the Sanderson sisters  
  
Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry It's been SO long since I've updated. I've been really busy as of late. I'm working on getting a book published. I've written this chapter over and over in a good ten different versions, I hope it's OK. Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm really thankful. Please keep reviewing! :)  
  
The disclaimer is in chapter one!  
  
Now lets get the new chapter started! Oh and one more thing, sorry for all the spelling errors in chapter one, I looked over it and cringed. Hope this is better!  
  
-2-  
  
Dani woke up to the alarm clock buzzing and her mother knocking on her bedroom door. Groggily, she sat up and turned off the alarm, leaving behind a faint ringing in her ears.  
  
"Dani, time to get up, you don't want to be late."  
  
"I'm up Mom."  
  
"OK sweetie, see you downstairs."  
  
"Uh huh," She replied with a role of her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Bounding down the stairs, Dani dropped her bookbag by the table and sat down.  
  
"Mom, do you have anything I can eat on the go? I'm meeting Janice early today."  
  
Handing her a pop-tart, Mrs. Dennison eyed her daughter.  
  
"For what reason might that be?"  
  
Walking out the door, Dani called over her shoulder,  
  
"Nothing important, see you later!"  
  
~*~  
  
"So are you going?"  
  
Was the first thing out of Dani's best friends' mouth.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, what could it hurt?"  
  
Janice squealed and jumped up and down.  
  
"You won't live to regret this, I promise! Just think, we're going to Eathen's party, the biggest event of the year!"  
  
Smiling, Dani nodded.  
  
"We have to find something to wear! I mean what do you wear to these things?"  
  
Dani stared at Janice, who returned the look with one of her own confused faces.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Janice, it's Halloween! You wear a costume!"  
  
Janice's cheeks filled with color.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
Heading for class, Dani looked over her shoulder back at her friend.  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
"I did!" Janice called after her.  
  
~*~  
  
The school day seemed to drag on forever, and finally when the final bell rang Dani dashed out of the room. In such a hurry to leave, Dani didn't notice the person in front of her. She jumped when she bumped into a warm wall, causing all her books to fall to the ground.  
  
"Oh sorry," she said as she knelt down to pick them up.  
  
"No problem, let me help you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She nearly dropped the books again when she looked up at her 'victim.' He was the most beautiful guy she had ever seen! With black hair and bright hazel eyes, he looked like he came out of one of those cheesy magazines. He seemed to be taking her in. Loose wavy hair that flowed down her back, brown eyes, and clad in jeans with a black sweatshirt. Their eyes locked and held.  
  
"I-I'm Dani Dennison, you new here?"  
  
Breaking out of the trance that had been holding them together, he cleared his throat.  
  
"That obvious? My names Jake Shultz, nice to meet you Dani."  
  
"Same here," she sounded and felt in awe. But why?  
  
"Well, I better get going, see you around?"  
  
"Yeah see you around," her gaze followed him as he walked past her.  
  
She shook her head. What was that all about? She never acted like that! He was just a guy that helped her pick up her books, she didn't know him, yet when she had looked into his eyes she felt like she had known him forever.  
  
~*~  
  
I know, I know it wasn't that good, I tried, I'm sorry it came out sucky. The stories gonna pick up more on Halloween, which is coming up soon. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews, and please DO keep reviewing.  
  
Rory 


End file.
